gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 379 - Breezy Fall Evening
Ch. 378 - Fairies and Unicorns Ch. 380 - Girl with Dreams CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Personal Errand Travel to A Farmers Day Time Loop Match 12 details in A Farmers Day Time Loop 2. Autumn Flourish Place 4 Flowers of the Fall in the Garden 3. Practical Advice Travel to Beauty of the Longwoods Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Beauty of the Longwoods Time Warp 4. Maidenhair Tree Have 3 Ginkgo Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Flowers of the Fall to Level 2 5. Patterns Travel to The Glass Prison Paradox Find 6 differences in The Glass Prison Paradox 6. Back in Action Return to The Hermitage Find 12 hidden objects in The Hermitage 7. Air of Mystery Travel to Autumn Arrives Find 12 hidden objects in Autumn Arrives 8. False Reading Return to Game Arcade Find 12 hidden objects in Game Arcade 9. Pastime Activity Travel to Apple Picking Find 12 hidden objects in Apple Picking 10. Ginkgophyta Upgrade 1 Ginkgo Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Flowers of the Fall to Level 3 11. Fall Season Activities Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 379 scenes Have 1 Mini Cabins in the Garden 12. Complete Autumn Flavors Collect the Fruits and Flower Van and place it in your Garden 13. Cabin on the Hills Upgrade 1 Mini Cabins to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Ginkgo Tree to Level 3 14. Compact Cabin Upgrade 1 Mini Cabins to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Mini Cabins to Level 5 15. Build the Staubbach Falls Complete the Staubbach Falls Wonder 16. Valley Falls Upgrade the Staubbach Falls to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star A Farmers Day Time Loop Earn 2 stars in A Farmers Day Time Loop 3 Star Beauty of the Longwoods Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Beauty of the Longwoods Time Warp 3 Star Autumn Arrives Earn 3 stars in Autumn Arrives 3 Star Apple Picking Earn 3 stars in Apple Picking 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 379 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 379 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 379 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. The New Ladies Man Travel to Apple Picking Find 12 hidden objects in SCENE6 3 Star for Apple Picking Earn 3 stars in Apple Picking |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Personal Errand Ch.379/S.1 - A Farmers Day Time Loop Have you seen, Enrique around by any chance? Need a favor from him! What's up, Quincy? Were you searching for me? Yes! I need a favor, could you please cover for me with the Paradox? Let me think! What are you up to anyway? It's a personal errand, Enrique! Something that needs my attention right away! All right! Sounds fair. But under one condition that you will reciprocate the same for me! What's the harm in covering for, Enrique? I can do it! Sounds like an easy job! Quest:Practical Advice Ch.379/S.2 - Beauty of the Longwoods Time Warp Ugh, I almost forgot to ask Enrique! Will he be mad if I ask him one more favor? Another favor? Haven't I done enough for you already! This should cover me for a month! Yes! I know that I am going a little overboard with this-can you please give me some more tips! I am taking Tessa out; not on a date, but a mini-vacation trip! Ah! That's what this is about? OK! Since we covered all the basics, I will tell you something vital! I am listening! Go on! Never, ever let your woman know what you're up to! Keep an air of mystery! Keep an *Air of mystery*. And how do I do that exactly? Quest:Patterns Ch.379/S.3 - The Glass Prison Paradox Enrique is covering up for Quincy? Oh! He is out with Tessa! Borgsworth! It's been a long time! A couple of good-timers solving cases, let's roll! Yeah! We had our share of fun! Without further ado, let's fix this Paradox! Is it gone? Feels like we still hav some work to do? It's fixed! Quite adamant this Paradox, isn't it? It was nice working with Enrique after a long time. Have to report Quincy on the Paradox issue though. He wants me to observe if there are any patterns to it. Quest:Back in Action Ch.276/S.1 - The Hermitage It came to my notice that there was a look-alike of me in the Beyone. We have ourselves a new enemy? This one is worse! He steals the identity of people! What? Quincy observed that he appears in the Beyond more often? So, the Paradox is a great indicator of his presence. When he steals indentities, it alters the time-space continuum. Quest:Air of Mystery Ch.379/S.4 - Autumn Arrives All right! Tessa took her time off for me. Let me make this count! Would you look at this place? It's enticing to say the least! I know you like the fall season, Tessa. Ooh! And that's not it, I also have something else planned for you to make this evening memorable! Really? And what would that be? Sorry! You have to find it for yourself! Believe me, you won't regret it! So far so good. Keep an air of mystery... check! Quest:False Reading Ch.238/S.3 - Game Arcade Agent! I am going to investigate on something! Care to join me? I have got a weird reading from this place! Must be the Doppelganger! Argh! Did he get away? Or was it a false-reading? I am going to get to the bottom of this. Will bring this Doppelganger to light! Quest:Pastime Activity Ch.379/S.5 - Apple Picking OK! I hate cliffhangers. What is Quincy up to? Do you have any idea? It's the apple picking party! People in the neighborhood have gathered, let us join them too! Picking fruits and vegetables was one of my favorite pasttime activities growing up! I used to live in our grandmother's ranch when I was a kid. So, I am no stranger to fruit picking! Sounds like you had one good childhood! Let's get this started. I will shake the tree, you catch these apples! So! This is where most people are wrong about fruit picking, you are not supposed to shake the tree, it will cause other apples to fall down and get bruised resulting in food wastage! Watch and learn! You give a roll upward and twist it slightly! This should do! You continue to amuse me, Tessa! I also have another thing planned for her! You too are going to love this!